Agreement
by yukka-keehl
Summary: Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Sakura itu menyukai Sasuke. Hal itu sudah sangat kentara, bahkan Naruto yang pada dasarnya bebal pun tahu. Sakura yang berniat menembak Sasuke membuat Naruto ambil tangan. Sebuah perjanjian tidak waras pun terjadi di antara Naruto dan Sasuke. SasuNaru. Sho-ai, Yaoi. RnR? The Last Chap Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note :** Hallo minna... XD akhirnya aku kembali setelah sibuk dengan kegiatanku di kelas tiga SMA. Ini adalah cerita Two Shot, Selamat Menikmati!

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing : **SasuNaru

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Rate : **T+ (for LIME)

**Warning : **Shounen-ai, YAOI, LIME, dll.

**Summary** : Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Sakura itu menyukai Sasuke. Hal itu sudah sangat kentara, bahkan Naruto yang pada dasarnya bebal pun tahu. Sakura yang berniat menembak Sasuke membuat Naruto ambil tangan. Sebuah perjanjian tidak waras pun terjadi di antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

**AGREEMENT**

Apa nama dari hubungan ini? Kami bahkan bukan teman. Aku hanya mengenalnya secara tidak sengaja.

Di pagi hari yang cerah dengan langit biru dan awan putih yang berkumpul gemuk, aku membuka mata. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu senang dengan hari ini. Aku terbangun bukan karena kemauanku, tapi karena ponselku berdering, yang tentu saja mengganggu tidur nyenyakku.

Aku meraba-raba meja di sebelah tempat tidur. Tubuhku terasa tidak enak di pagi yang dingin ini, itu karena aku sama sekali tak memakai baju dan hanya terbalut oleh selimut bersama orang berambut hitam di sebelahku.

Akhirnya aku menemukan ponselku, ternyata yang menelepon adalah Hinata, pacarku.

"Ya, Hinata.." responku malas saat membuka telepon.

Mungkin sudah satu minggu lamanya aku berpacaran dengan Hinata. Dia sama sekali tidak berubah, selalu menjadi orang yang tidak banyak bicara. Dia memang terkadang meneleponku di pagi hari, tapi ada kalanya dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Untungnya, aku tipe orang yang banyak bicara, jadi aku bisa mengimbanginya.

Namun sungguh, hari ini aku benar-benar sudah lelah. Aku hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan "iya" atau "hn". Maafkan aku, Hinata.

Percakapan singkat di pagi hari pun berlalu dengan tidak menyenangkan. Bagiku, begitu pun bagi Hinata.

"Siapa sih yang meneleponmu sepagi ini?" tanya orang berambut hitam disebelahku.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Sasuke." kataku tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaannya.

"Ya, terimakasih kepada orang yang meneleponmu itu."

"Dia Hinata, katakan saja langsung kepadanya."

Sasuke memasang wajah tidak senang. Sepertinya bukan dering ponselku saja yang mengganggunya, mendengar nama Hinata pun sebuah gangguan baginya.

"Aku tahu kau tak punya perasaan kepada Hinata, lalu, mengapa kau masih mau berpacaran denganya, Naruto?"

"Simpel saja, itu karena Hinata menyukaiku."

"Jadi, singkatnya, kau akan menerima siapa saja selama orang itu menyukaimu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Walau disaat bersamaan?"

Pertanyaan yang bagus, pertanyaan itu berhasil membuatku bingung. Aku bukan _playboy_ tapi kalau mengenai itu aku akan lebih cenderung ke 'iya' daripada 'tidak'. Aku tidak akan punya pilihan khusus karena hatiku tidak berada pada sesuatu yang khusus pula. Maksudku, aku tak bisa memilih orang ketika mereka sama-sama menyukaiku, dan aku tidak menyukai keduanya.

"Oh, well... kenapa kita jadi membahas ini?" aku kemudian tertawa aneh, mencoba melarikan diri dari pertanyaan itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke memegang tengkukku, menariknya mendekat kepadanya. Dia lalu menciumku dengan ganas. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Bukan karena aku lemah. Tapi karena kami sudah punya sebuah perjanjian sinting.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Sakura ya, Naruto." Katanya, setelah melepaskan ciuman ganasnya.

"Ya, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mengorbankan tubuhku."

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti, aku tidak akan memutuskan Sakura. Aku akan selalu menjadi pacarnya. Dan kau akan selalu jadi _bed partner_ milikku."

Ya, itulah perjanjian yang telah aku buat dengannya. Ini dimulai ketika Sakura mengatakan padaku bahwa dia akan menembak Sasuke. Aku takut dan tidak mau dia sakit hati sedangkan aku tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak menyukai Sakura sama sekali. Jadi aku meminta Sasuke untuk menerima Sakura sebagai pacarnya, dengan imbalan, aku harus menjadi _bed partner_ miliknya. Ini perjanjian gila, tapi aku sangat menyukai Sakura. Rasanya jika Sakura sakit hati, aku pun akan sakit hati. Jadi aku menerimanya.

"Menurutmu, Sakura akan seperti apa jika dia tahu kita melakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Dia pasti sakit karena tahu orang yang disukainya melakukan hal ini denganmu. Tapi dia sendiri akan tahu bahwa kau melakukan ini justru demi kebahagiannya, dan dia juga akan tahu bahwa selama ini dia telah mendapat cinta palsu dariku. Ironis, bukan?"

Aku tahu tentang itu. Memang ironis, dan menyakitkan. Aku dan Sasuke melakukan ini semua tanpa cinta, dan justru itulah yang membuat semua hubungan ini menjadi lebih ironis. Aku juga tahu, bahwa hubungan ini tidak akan selamanya bisa disembunyikan. Suatu saat, hubunganku dengan Sasuke ini akan diketahui oleh seseorang. Karena di dunia ini memang tidak akan ada yang kekal.

Sebenarnya selama ini, aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa Sasuke menerima perjanjian sinting ini? Well, ya.. meskipun Sasuke-lah yang membuat perjanjian ini menjadi sinting.

Maksudku, bukankah dia pasti punya orang yang dia sukai? Tapi dia rela berpacaran dengan Sakura, dan melakukan semua kegiatan bodoh ini denganku? Apa dia tidak memandang jijik terhadapku? Aku telah membuang kehidupan bebasnya, mengekangnya dengan perjanjian ini, hanya untuk orang yang kusukai, hanya untuk permintaanku. Aku yakin dia pasti tidak menikmati semua ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, maafkan aku." Kataku lirih.

Aku dapat melihat wajah kaget Sasuke. Ekspresinya seolah mengatakan 'apa kau sedang sakit?'

"Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Well, dia benar-benar mengatakannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir, aku telah mengganggu hidupmu untuk berpacaran dengan Sakura." Jawabku.

Aku bilang, aku telah memaksa jalan hidupnya.

"Benar, aku harus berkencan dengan Sakura di hari sabtu dan minggu, meneleponnya di malam hari sebelum tidur, bilang padanya bahwa aku cinta padanya dan tidak mau kehilangannya padahal itu hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka."

Intinya, dia bilang, aku ini merepotkan. Haha.

"Baiklah... makanya aku minta maaf." Kataku. "Tapi, apa kau tidak mau komplain tentang kegiatan malam kita?"

"Mengapa aku harus komplain dengan kegiatan malam yang aku inginkan ini?" katanya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa." Kataku apa adanya.

"Kau seharusnya bertanya, mengapa aku menginginkan ini?"

"Kau ada benarnya juga."

"Baiklah, maka aku jawab, karena aku menyukaimu."

Aku terbatu. Aku tidak mempercayai pendengaranku sendiri. Pasti ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

Tapi, hal itu menjelaskan semua ketidak-logisan hubungan ini.

"Kau tahu, Naruto. Kau adalah alasan mengapa aku mengambil perjanjian ini." Dia memegang pipiku dengan lembut. Kemudian dia mengecup bibirku, mengecup pipiku, lalu leherku.

Tak lama dari itu, bel berbunyi. Aku dapat melihat wajah kesal Sasuke. Dia terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang menelusuri tubuhku. Entah mengapa aku bersyukur untuk itu.

"Itu mungkin Sakura." Kataku.

"Ya, merepotkan." Katanya. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidur, kemudian memakai baju dengan asal.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera bersembunyi." Ucapku. Karena memang, yang aku tempati ini adalah rumah Sasuke, akan aneh jika aku berada di rumah Sasuke di pagi seperti ini. Dan lagi, Sakura hanya tahu bahwa aku dan Sasuke adalah musuh yang tak pernah akrab.

"Tidak perlu, kau diam saja."

Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar. Aku menatap punggungnya yang lama-lama menjauh dari penglihatanku dan kemudian menghilang ketika pintu kamar ditutup olehnya.

Sasuke menyukaiku? Lelucon macam apa ini?

Selama dua bulan aku berhubungan dengannya, aku tak pernah menyadarinya.

**[Dua bulan yang lalu]**

Bau kopi tersebar dimana-mana, canda tawa terdengar di setiap sudut cafe. Tempat ini memang sangat cocok untuk bersantai dan mengobrol.

Aku melihat jam tanganku, angkanya menunjukkan jam sembilan kurang lima menit. Aku akan bertemu seseorang di lima menit kemudian. Walaupun sebenarnya, aku sudah berada di cafe ini selama lima belas menit.

Well, sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat hari ini. Er, tepatnya terburu-buru.

Aku kembali melihat jam tanganku, sebenarnya daritadi aku selalu melihat jam tanganku. Kenapa disaat seperti ini, waktu terasa lama?

Aku melihat ke arah pintu utama cafe. Aku melihat seseorang berambut hitam berada disana hendak membuka pintu. Aku menghela nafas, akhirnya dia datang juga.

Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengenal orang yang akan aku temui sekarang. Kami berdua memang berada pada satu jurusan yang sama. Tapi, aku tak pernah menyapanya. Ketika berpapasan kami hanya saling melihat satu sama lain. Kami berada di kehidupan yang berbeda, aku dan kehidupanku, dia dan kehidupannya. Kami berada di dua sisi yang berbeda.

Ketika dia memasuki cafe, para wanita yang ada di cafe berteriak-teriak histeris. Dia memang populer, pantas saja Sakura menyukainya.

Aduh, memikirkannya saja membuat hatiku sakit. Kenapa bukan aku saja yang populer, sih? Padahal aku juga keren, kan?

Aku melihat matanya menelusuri setiap sudut cafe untuk mencariku. Maka aku pun melambaikan tanganku padanya.

"Hoi Uchiha, aku disini!" teriakku.

Dia pun menghampiriku, dan duduk disebrang mejaku.

"Tumben sudah ada disini, kupikir kau akan telat seperti biasa." Katanya menyindirku.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku sudah disini selama dua puluh menit. Ini sama sekali berbeda dengan keseharianku di kampus."

"Begitu, sepertinya penting sekali apa yang akan kau bicarakan padaku ini."

"Well, begitulah, seperti yang kau duga."

"Kau akan menembakku ya?"

"Ngaco! Emangnya aku perempuan!"

"Ya.. biasanya cewek yang akan menembakku mengajakku kesini."

"Dan aku bukan cewek!" teriakku. "Tunggu.. berarti.. kemungkinan besar Sakura pun akan mengajakmu kesini juga.."

"Eh apa, Sakura?"

"Ok, gini, kita mulai dari awal, Uchiha. Kita sebelumnya tidak pernah akrab, jadi aku perkenalkan diriku. Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal."

"Ya, aku tahu namamu, dan kau tahu namaku. Jadi tak masalah."

"Ini hanya untuk formalitas. Aku tidak mau dikenal sebagai orang yang sok kenal sok dekat."

"Tapi nyatanya kau orang yang seperti itu."

"Aku tidak tahu kau se-menyebalkan ini. Baiklah, kita sampingkan hal itu. Uchiha, walaupun ini adalah pertama kalinya kita saling berhadapan dan berbicara. Tapi aku yang tidak tahu diri ini punya permintaan untukmu."

"Silahkan."

"Sakura menyukaimu."

"Lanjutkan."

"Ya, aku tahu, kau tak akan peduli tentang itu. Maka dari itu, aku mohon terima pernyataan cinta Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Seperti mengantarmu ke kampus, membuatkanmu bekal makanan, dan lain sebagainya."

"Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Ya, maksudku, apapun yang kau mau."

"Terlepas dari itu, mengapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

"Karena aku menyukai Sakura."

"Ha? Aku tidak mengerti, tapi yang kau lakukan ini benar-benar nekat."

"Bukankah seharusnya memang begitu? Demi orang yang kau sukai, kau akan rela melakukan apapun, bukan?"

"Oke baiklah, aku akan menerima permintaanmu, tapi, sebagai gantinya, kau harus jadi _bed partner_ milikku."

"_B_-_Bed partner_?!" aku berteriak keras. Teriakkanku memenuhi seluruh isi cafe. Semua pengunjung cafe melihat ke arahku. Dan aku langsung diam, kemudian melihat lurus ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau sedang bercanda ya? Walaupun sebenarnya, kau bukan orang yang cocok untuk bercanda.."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"Omong kosong!"

"Ya sudah, jika kau tidak bisa memenuhinya, tidak ada artinya juga aku disini." Sasuke beranjak berdiri, dia hendak pergi.

Tunggu, apa-apaan ini, bagaimana aku bisa menerimanya. Ini terlalu tidak masuk akal.

Aku hanya bisa terduduk diam, sementara Sasuke semakin menjauh. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa terus begini, aku mencintai Sakura. Aku ingin Sakura bahagia.

Aku pun berdiri, dan menyusul Sasuke.

"Aku menerimanya, Uchiha." kataku. Sasuke sedikit membulatkan matanya. Dia mungkin sedikit tidak percaya aku akan menerimanya.

"Oh, baguslah. Kalau begitu, ayo sekarang ke rumahku." Ajaknya.

"Eh? Sekarang?!"

"Ya, sekarang, kau pikir kapan?"

{Rumah Sasuke}

"Ini pertama kalinya bagiku, Uchiha."

"Ini juga pertama kali untukku. Selain itu, panggilah aku 'Sasuke', aku tidak mau hubungan yang canggung antara kita berdua. Dan aku pun akan memanggimu 'Naruto'."

"Sebenarnya dari tadi kau hanya memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kau' atau 'kamu'."

"Itu karena aku tidak mau memanggilmu 'Uzumaki'."

Sasuke menyentuhku lembut, aku merasa malu, nyatanya ini memang sangat memalukan.

Aku berada di kamar Sasuke, tepatnya di atas tempat tidurnya, ditambah, Sasuke berada di atasku, mendominasiku. Apa yang lebih memalukan dari ini?

"Kau akan menikmati semua ini, Naruto."

Tidak, Sasuke! aku tidak mau menikmati ini semua.

Aku justru akan takut jika aku menikmati ini semua.

Aku kemudian menutup wajahku dengan lenganku. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Aku dan Sasuke yang baru saja saling berbicara, kini langsung berada di pada hubungan yang lebih intim dan hubungan tak wajar antar laki-laki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto? Kau harus melihatku."

"Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke."

Namun, setelah itu, aku dapat merasakan Sasuke menarik tanganku, menciumnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

"Lihat aku, Naruto. Kau hanya perlu melihatku."

**[Sekarang]**

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan keras, aku tidak mau mengingatnya. Tapi nyatanya, sangat kentara sekali bahwa Sasuke menyukaiku. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?

Ah, yang terpenting saat ini, aku harus segera memakai bajuku.

Aku pun turun dari tempat tidur, memakai bajuku dengan lengkap walaupun masih terlihat berantakan.

Namun, sedetik dari itu, seseorang memasuki kamar, dan dia adalah bukan yang lain selain Sasuke.

"Eh, Sakura sudah pergi ya?" tanyaku heran.

"Ya, aku menyuruhnya pergi. Dia datang terlalu pagi."

"Begitu, kalau begitu, aku pun harus pergi." Kataku, sambil hendak membawa tas gendongku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke memegang pergelangan tanganku dengan erat.

"Bukankah, aku menyuruhmu untuk tetap diam disini?" katanya.

"Tapi, Sakura sudah pergi kan? Kenapa aku tak bisa pergi?" aku berbalik menghadap kepadanya.

"Karena kau milikku." Dia bilang. Lalu dia menarik tanganku yang daritadi ia genggam, dan mencium bibirku.

Entah mengapa, aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

Dan ternyata firasat burukku itu bukan tidak berarti apa-apa. Ketika Sasuke mencium bibirku, Sakura memasuki kamar secara tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke, ada barangku yang ketinggalan jadi-" kata-katanya pun terputus oleh kekagetan yang ia alami saat ini.

Aku segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauh dariku. Aku melihat Sakura dengan mata yang membulat tak percaya.

"Sakura, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.." kataku. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku hanya berkata apa yang harus kukatakan. Kata-kata yang diucapkan ketika seorang pacar ketahuan sedang selingkuh. Walaupun faktanya aku bukan pacar Sakura.

"Na-Naruto? Mengapa kau ada disini? Ja-jadi, selama ini kalian berpacaran?" kemudian mata Sakura dipenuhi air mata, wanita cantik itu pun berlari keluar dari rumah Sasuke. aku tidak bisa mengejarnya, aku tidak punya hak untuk mengejarnya. Tapi hatiku saat itu terasa remuk. Aku tidak kuat melihat Sakura menangis. Ini salahku, semuanya salahku.

"Naruto?" sebuah suara menyadarkanku, aku kemudian menolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara.

"Sudahlah, lagipula apa yang bisa kita berdua jelaskan, bukan?" kataku. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum kepadanya.

Sasuke tidak merespon apa-apa, dia hanya melihatku. Untuk waktu yang singkat, kami saling memandang dalam kebisuan.

Maka aku membuka mulutku. "Sasuke, aku rasa, hubungan kita hanya sampai disini."

Aku dapat melihat wajah protes Sasuke. Dari ekspresinya, aku mengetahuinya.

"Aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu, Sasuke. Terimakasih untuk selama ini, karena telah menerima permintaanku." Aku berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Sasuke hendak keluar. "Dan, selamat tinggal."

**To be Continued**

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note :** Hallo minna... XD terimakasih atas review yang menyegarkan dari kalian semua, review kalian sudah saya jawab di PM dan yang lainnya ada di sini.. :D

_**Ghicchi**_ : makasih banyak ya reviewnya... iyaa.. masih banyak kekurangan tentunya... hohoho... tapi syukurlah kalau nyaman dibaca.. ini kelanjutannya, selamat menikmati.. :3

_**Guest**_ :Siip... thanks a lot ya... ini kelanjutannya.. harap dinikmati.. :3

_**minki**_: okkeh.. makasih banyak reviewnya ya... selamat menikmati kelanjutan ceritanya... :3

_**HJKH**_ :Makasih banyak atas reviewnya ya... salam kenal juga... aku yukka.. panggil aku apapun juga boleh... XP selamat menikmati kelanjutannya... :3

_**GerhardGeMi**_ : Thanks so much ya...atas reviewnya.. ShikaNaru? Okkeh.. siip.. tunggu ya... aku pasti akan membuatnya... :P pokoknya, selamat menikmati kelanjutannya... :3

_**Mounill**_ : wkwkwk... makasih banyak ya... baca saja lanjutannya ya... selamat menikmati.. :3

_**n**__**oah**_ : Yepp... Naru emang bebal.. terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya ya... selamat menikmati kelanjutanya ya... :3

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing : **SasuNaru

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Rate : **T+ (for LIME)

**Warning : **Shounen-ai, YAOI, LIME, dll.

**AGREEMENT**

**THE LAST CHAPTER**

Hyuuga Hinata, wanita dengan rambut biru hampir hitam. Dia pemalu, bijaksana, pintar, baik kepada setiap orang. Dia juga lembut, ini adalah hal yang membuat semua orang tidak mampu berbuat buruk kepadanya, bahkan berteriak kepadanya.

Bukan masalah untuk menjadi kasar.

Bukan masalah untuk menjadi rakus.

Hal itu, bukan miliknya.

Dari sekian banyak laki-laki di dunia ini, dia memilihku. Di tengah-tengah kesibukannya, dia memilih menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku.

Temanku berkata, aku dan Hinata benar-benar cocok jika bersama. Temanku yang lain juga berkata agar aku cepat-cepat menikah dengan Hinata.

Namun, selama ini aku bertanya-tanya, pantaskah aku bersamanya?

"Kau mau pesan apa, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata padaku. Kami berdua sedang berada di Kantin Kampus. Suasana di kantin selalu jauh dari kesunyian, itu karena banyak sekali mahasiswa yang menghabiskan waktu disini bukan hanya untuk makan saja tetapi untuk mengobrol juga.

Dan ajaibnya, meskipun banyak mahasiswa yang ada disini, itu tidak pernah membuat kantin kepenuhan. Pasti saja ada bangku kosong ketika datang kemari.

"Kali ini aku akan pesan ramen." Kataku.

"Apa, kali ini? Kau selalu memesan itu setiap kali." Protes Hinata.

"Ya.. tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Dengar, Itu tidak sehat, Naruto. Kau butuh nutrisi yang lain."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet seperti ini, Hinata?" mendengar pertanyaanku yang seperti itu. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah dan salah tingkah. Ia merasa malu.

"Ano.. mengenai itu..."

"Hoi, Naruto, jangan memojokan Hinata seperti itu." Tegur seorang wanita berambut pirang yang menghampiri kami berdua. "Wajar saja jika setiap orang cerewet kepadamu. Oh, bahkan orang pendiam pun akan menjadi cerewet jika berhadapan denganmu. Apalagi Hinata itu pacarmu, dia pasti sangat mempedulikanmu." Dia adalah Ino, teman satu jurusanku.

"Ya.. ya... terimakasih kalau begitu." jawabku malas.

Ino pun duduk di sebelah kami berdua. "Kalian tahu, aku dengar berita baru yang mengejutkan."

Hinata tak berkata apa-apa, walaupun dari ekspresi wajahnya kelihatan sekali bahwa ia sangat penasaran. Maka, aku yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli merespon..

"Apa itu? Sepertinya sangat penting sekali.."

"Ini tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura."

Mendengar itu, hatiku langsung berubah, dari tidak peduli menjadi sangat peduli.

"Aku dengar mereka sudah baikan, dan mereka berjalan bersama-sama lagi, bahkan hubungan mereka lebih dekat daripada hubungan mereka yang dulu."

Mataku sedikit membulat mendengar itu. Aku merasa terkejut, namun merasa senang juga. Mungkin Sasuke telah menjelaskan semuanya dengan baik. Ya, aku tidak tahu apa yang dijelaskan Sasuke kepada Sakura. Tapi hubungan mereka menjadi baik, pasti Sasuke menjelaskan hal yang baik-baik.

"Oh, begitu ya, kupikir apa, ternyata hanya berita tentang pasangan terpopuler di kampus." Kataku dusta.

"Idih.. kau seharusnya bersyukur karena aku memberitahumu, jika tidak, maka kau akan menjadi orang terkudet di kampus."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Itu bukan urusanku lagipula."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke tidak pernah baik. Mengapa sih kalian itu?" Tanya Hinata padaku.

"Iya. Iya. Aku juga penasaran dengan itu." Tambah Ino.

"Apaan sih? Lagipula mengapa hubunganku harus baik dengannya?" Balasku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Aku dan Sasuke bukan teman, bukan pula rival. Aku tidak pernah membenci Sasuke karena Sakura menyukainya. Aku dan Sasuke pernah mempunyai hubungan khusus, tapi apa nama dari hubungan itu, aku tidak tahu. Sasuke juga pernah bilang kalau dia menyukaiku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya perasaan untuknya. Dan lagi, kami berdua sama-sama laki-laki.

"Justru aneh jika hubungan kalian tidak baik. Hubungan tidak baik kalian itu tanpa alasan. Benar-benar aneh." Kata Ino. Dia sepertinya suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Aku pusing tahu.. jika ditanya hal-hal seperti itu, walaupun terlihat tidak penting, memang.

"Sudah ah, yang penting sekarang aku pingin ramen. Aku lapar." Kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mungkin sudah tiga hari lamanya, aku dan Sasuke tidak saling berbicara. Lagipula aku sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk berbicara padanya lagi. Dan justru, aku akan malu jika berhadapan dengannya. Aku benar-benar akan malu.

"Ini, ramen untukmu, Naruto." Kata sebuah suara yang bukan berasal dari Ino maupun Hinata.

Aku hendak melihat orang tersebut, sebab ia telah bermaksud mentraktirku ramen yang kusukai.

"Terimaka-" kata-kataku terputus ketika aku melihat orang itu, orang itu adalah orang yang aku hindari keberadaannya, dia adalah Sasuke. Ekspresi wajahku berubah menjadi tidak senang. Mengapa dari sekian banyak temanku, dia yang datang?

"Ya. Berterimakasihlah, karena aku telah mentraktirmu ramen." Katanya menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak mau berterimakasih padamu, lagipula karena melihatmu, nafsu makanku menjadi hilang." Kataku.

"Padahal aku telah berbaik hati untuk mentraktirmu, mengapa sikapmu seperti itu? Mengapa kita tidak bisa berbicara baik-baik?." Dia bertanya.

"Berhentilah berbicara padaku seolah kita adalah teman dekat satu jurusan." Seruku.

"Tapi kita memang teman satu jurusan. Dan lagi, kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan tentang hubungan kita. Lagipula, Sakura pun sudah tahu yang sebenarnya tentang hubungan kita, bukan?"

"Ugh, aku sudah muak mendengar kata 'hubungan', jangan bicara macam-macam, Sasuke. Nanti orang mengira kita punya hubungan rahasia."

"Kita memang punya hubungan rahasia. Sampai kapan kau akan menyangkal tentang hubungan kita berdua?"

"Jangan ngaco kalau bicara!"Aku langsung membekam mulut Sasuke dengan tanganku. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia akan seterbuka itu. Apa dia hendak membeberkan semuanya? Yang benar saja, tolong jangan bercanda denganku.

Hinata dan Ino yang daritadi memperhatikan perdebatan kami pun hanya melongo.

"Ternyata kalian sangat akrab." Tanggap Ino.

"Er.. Hinata, Ino.. maafkan aku, aku punya urusan dengan orang ini. Jadi, aku tinggal dulu ya." Aku pun langsung membawa Sasuke ke tempat yang sepi. Tentu saja sambil membekam mulutnya, dan hal itu berhasil membuat aku dan Sasuke menjadi bahan tontonan sepanjang jalan. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku hanya tidak mau Sasuke berbicara macam-macam.

Kami pun sampai di tempat sepi, yaitu di sebuah gang kecil diantara dua gedung kampus. Aku pun melepaskan tanganku dari mulut Sasuke.

"Aku harap kau berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak." tegurku.

"Sebenarnya daritadi aku berbicara apa adanya."

Aku terdiam, dia memang berbicara apa adanya. Tapi justru itu yang tidak boleh. Apa dia tidak mengerti? Untuk orang sepintar dia, seharusnya dia tahu, kan?

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Apa kau hendak memberitahukan semuanya kepada orang lain?"

"Ya, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya berterus terang saja. Lagipula, aku tidak hendak secara lugas membeberkan semuanya."

"Apa kau tidak peduli dengan perasaan Hinata juga Sakura?"

"Sakura? Dia sudah tahu semuanya. Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku menyukaimu. Dan dia juga hendak membantuku untuk mendapatkanmu."

"A-apa?! Yang benar saja! Jangan berbohong padaku!" teriakku tak percaya.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan menjelaskan sebuah kebohongan yang jelas-jelas Sakura tak akan percaya?"

Aku tidak berbohong, dia bilang.

Aku terdiam. Dia ada benarnya.

"Dan Hinata? Mengapa kau harus mempedulikan perasaannya, ketika kau tidak punya perasaan apa-apa untuknya?" katanya. Aku mengepal tanganku dengan kuat. Aku tidak percaya dengan semua perkataannya hari ini, sepertinya dia sedang berkomedi.

"Tolong jangan berbicara lagi, Sasuke. Semua kalimatmu itu membuat telingaku sakit."

Secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke memegang kedua tanganku dengan kedua tangannya, mendorongku ke dinding. Dia membuatku tak bisa bergerak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke? lepaskan aku."

"Naruto, kau begitu mempedulikan perasaan Hinata. Tapi, apakah kau mempedulikan perasaanku? Aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu."

Aku menarik napas pendek seketika itu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau dia akan memakai kata 'cinta' untukku. Kata-katanya itu berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar tanpa alasan. Apa-apaan ini?

"Sekarang kau akan pilih siapa, Naruto? Aku atau Hinata? Bukankah kau akan menerima siapa saja yang menyukaimu? Apakah aku pengecualian? Kau tidak bisa tidak seadil itu, kan?"

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Ya, aku tidak akan bisa memilih. Hatiku masih untuk Sakura. Aku kalah telak.

"Ba-baiklah, kau jadi pacarku. Pacarku yang kedua." Kataku terbata-bata.

"Kedua ya..? well, mengecewakan, tapi tak masalah. Yang penting, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku." Dia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Hidung kami bersentuhan. Aku masih tidak bisa bergerak. Kemudian, tak lama dari sana, aku dapat merasakan sesuatu melumat bibirku, Sasuke melumatkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Dia membuka mulutku dengan gerakan mulutnya dan berhasil menjelajahi rongga mulutku. Kemudian dia bermain-main dengan lidahku. Ini merupakan ciuman panas yang pernah aku rasakan ketika aku berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

Aku malu untuk mengakuinya, tapi aku merindukan ciuman seperti ini.

Dia lalu melepas ciuman panasnya, meninggalkanku yang terengah-engah mencoba mencari oksigen.

Dia kemudian melepaskan kedua tangannya dariku.

Kami berdua saling memandang. Dia memandangku dengan lekat tanpa berbicara apapun, itu berhasil membuatku takut. Aku tak pernah memperhatikannya seperti ini. Aku baru menyadari bahwa tatapannya begitu tajam seolah menusukku.

"Ternyata kau memang harus ke rumahku sekarang." katanya.

"Ha?"

Di tengah keterkejutanku, dia mengambil tangan kiriku, lalu menyeretku menuju tempat parkir, dimana dia menyimpan mobil _sport_-nya.

Aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku. Yang pasti itu adalah hal yang buruk. Tapi aku tak mungkin berteriak-teriak seperti wanita. Orang lain akan memandangku dengan pandangan aneh. Dan lagi, aku akan dikira banci.

Dia membuka pintu mobilnya untukku.

Masuklah, dia bilang.

"Aku benci kau memperlakukanku seperti ini." Jawabku.

"Masuk saja. Kau tak usah mengomel. Lagipula kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menjadikanku pacarmu."

Jadi ini salahku, ya.

Lagi-lagi gara-gara aku.

"Well, kalau begitu, perlakukan aku dengan baik."

"Tentu saja. Kau tak usah menyuruh pun, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Aku pun memasuki mobil Sasuke. Sasuke hendak menutup pintu mobil untukku. Namun, aku segera mengangkat tanganku, memberi isyarat 'jangan' atau 'berhenti'.

"Mengapa?" tanyanya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan dalam memperlakukanku, kita akan dikira berpacaran, tahu!" seruku.

"Kita memang berpacaran. Kau lagi-lagi menyangkal hubungan kita, Naruto."

Kali ini, Sasuke menampakan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Aku lagi-lagi merasa bersalah. Aku memang menyangkal semuanya, karena aku masih tak dapat percaya dengan hubungan yang aku dan Sasuke jalani selama ini. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke akan menanggapi serius hubungan ini.

"Ma-maaf.." lirihku. Aku pun membuang mukaku darinya.

Aku tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang kali ini dia tampakkan. Tapi dia akhirnya menutup pintu mobil untukku. Saat dia memasuki mobil, aku memalingkan wajahku lagi darinya. Aku benar-benar masih tak bisa memandang wajahnya.

Mobil mulai menyala. Hanya suara itulah yang dapat aku dengar. Sasuke tidak menyalakan musik, atau apapun itu di mobilnya. Suasana seperti ini aku tidak suka, tapi akulah yang membuat suasana jadi seperti ini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Tak bisa dipercaya, ternyata ada orang yang menyukai suasana hening seperti ini." Kataku.

"Sudah kuduga, suasana ini memang tak cocok untuk orang berisik sepertimu." Katanya.

"Kau meledekku ya?"

"Tidak, itu pujian untukmu."

"Ha? Pujian darimana? Apa kau tidak tahu arti dari pujian?"

"Jika itu mengenaimu, maka aku akan jawab 'iya'."

Aku tak pantas mendapatkan pujian, dia bilang.

"Apa?!"

Aku dan Sasuke pun saling adu mulut. Ya, hal ini lebih baik menurutku. Er, tolong jangan bilang kalau aku ini orang yang berisik.

Akhirnya, setelah menempuh beberapa puluh menit, aku sampai di rumah Sasuke. Sasuke pun langsung memarkirkan mobilnya. Dia lalu mematikan mesin mobil.

"Jangan gerakan seluruh tubuhmu, jangan sampai aku membuka pintu untukmu."

Tunggulah, aku akan membukakan pintu untukmu, dia bilang. Setidaknya, seharusnya yang baik itu seperti itu,bukan?

Dia pun keluar untuk membukakan pintuku. Dan begitulah, dia membuka pintuku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Rasanya semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku memang tidak pandai dalam mendeskripsikan sesuatu, maafkan aku.

"Jangan berpikir kalau aku akan berterimakasih." Kataku dingin.

"Aku mengerti."

"Sebenarnya, kau harus berterimakasih padaku." Lanjutku.

"Aku tidak mengerti kalau mengenai itu."

"Jika aku membuka pintu sendiri tepat ketika kau akan membukakan pintuku, kau pasti akan mendapat malu, jadi berterimakasihlah padaku."

Hening.

"... kau sedang berbicara padaku?" katanya dengan wajah yang lurus.

"A-apa?! Tak bisa dipercaya!" aku keluar dari mobil. "Tak bisa dipercaya! Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya!" aku berteriak berulang kali.

"Kau bisa sih tidak berisik.." gumam Sasuke.

"Maaf, ya, aku hanya tak bisa percaya dengan tingkahmu itu. Kau yang semenyebalkan ini bisa populer di kampus? Yang benar saja. Dan lagi, Sakura bisa-bisanya menyukaimu."

"Jangan berbicara buruk tentang orang yang menyukaiku, nanti kau akan menyesal. Dan lagi, mengenai Sakura, aku dengar tadi pagi dia sudah punya pacar baru, namanya Sai."

"Apa?! Secepat itu?!" teriakku lebih keras. Sepertinya Ino-lah yang benar-benar kurang update.

"Ya, lupakan saja Sakura, dia sudah bahagia."

Aku mengangkat bibirku ke atas, sedikit sebal mendengarnya. Sebal karena mengetahui Sakura tidak pernah memilihku. Namun, rasa itu hanya lewat begitu saja. Kemudian, aku mengubah garis bibirku, aku tersenyum.

"Syukurlah." Kataku. Itu benar-benar bukan kebohongan belaka. Aku benar-benar bersyukur kalau Sakura sudah menemukan orang baru yang dicintainya.

"Baiklah, selamat datang kembali ke rumahku."

Aku merasa ringan, sangat ringan. Mengetahui Sakura sudah punya teman hidupnya yang lain, rasanya membuat bebanku berkurang. Sekarang ini aku merasa tidak peduli dengan apapun, rasanya apapun juga akan kujalani tanpa aku pikirkan mengenai baik buruknya hal itu.

Aku pun memasuki rumah Sasuke. Memasuki kamarnya yang berbau khas. Aku mengenal bau ini, rasanya aku sedang bernostalgia.

Kami berdua sudah berada pada hubungan yang dekat. Aku tidak keberatan melakukan hal ini dengan Sasuke, itu karena dia adalah Sasuke.

Padahal aku dan Sasuke sering melakukan kegiatan ini, tapi aku merasa berbeda untuk kali ini. Itu mungkin karena aku tahu bahwa Sasuke menyukaiku.

Sangat mengejutkan, harus kukatakan.

Seperti yang aku rindukan, harus kukatakan.

Dan itu benar-benar tak dapat tertolong, aku menyerah. Ku akui, Aku menikmati semua ini.

-0-0-0-0-

Esoknya, aku dan Sasuke pergi ke kampus bersama. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kemarin aku menginap di rumah Sasuke. Dan lagi, motorku ada di kampus, ketinggalan, er, ya.. seperti itulah.

Ketika kami berdua turun dari mobil, beberapa pasang mata memandang kami, kemudian suara-suara berbisik dimana-mana. Aku merasa bingung. Ada apa dengan semua ini.

Untungnya, ada orang bodoh diantara mereka. Mereka berbisik, namun aku masih dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bisikan.

"Mereka ternyata berpacaran. Aku tak dapat percaya. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja." Katanya.

"Photo mereka berciuman di mading kampus benar-benar panas, mereka pasti punya hubungan yang lebih intim lagi." Balas temannya.

Mataku membulat tak percaya. Photo? Berciuman? Mading kampus? Apa-apaan semua ini?

Aku segera berlari menuju mading kampus. Sasuke mengikutiku.

Rasanya, mataku membohongiku. Aku tidak mungkin melihat sebuah photo dimana aku dan Sasuke berciuman kemarin. Tak mungkin, mata ini benar-benar telah membohongiku, mata ini mengkhianatiku.

Aku melihat ke seluruh kampus, mereka semua melihat aku dan Sasuke dengan pandangan dingin dan jijik.

"Apaan ini?" gumamku lemah.

"Sepertinya mereka semua tahu hubungan kita." Balas Sasuke. Dia sepertinya tidak terlalu mengambil pusing mengenai hal yang terjadi saat ini.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanyaku.

"Bukan masalah siapa yang melakukan ini, Naruto. Tapi hubungan kita sudah benar-benar diketahui oleh semua orang di kampus."

"Bohong, ini semua bohong kan." Yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah Hinata. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang lain, aku tidak peduli jika teman-temanku menjauhiku. Tapi, Hinata... aku.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Naruto.."

Sebuah suara memanggilku, suara yang lemah dan sedikit bergetar.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, menghadapnya.

Dia adalah Hinata.

Matanya merah, tubuhnya bergetar, aku tak bisa melihatnya, aku tak kuasa untuk melihatnya.

Aku telah menyakitinya.

Orang bodoh macam apa aku ini?

"Hi-hinata..." aku menghampirinya. "Maaf, aku minta maaf..."

Dan, aku dapat melihat, sebuah bulir air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"Naruto.. aku tahu kau tak pernah menyukaiku.. tapi, aku tak pernah tahu akan sepedih ini rasanya..."

Aku tidak dapat merespon apa-apa.

"Dari dulu.. aku hanya melihatmu dari jauh, rasanya seperti mimpi jika aku bisa berjalan bersamamu.. aku, aku tidak percaya kau akan menerimaku jadi pacarmu ketika aku menembakmu.. tapi.. aku tahu, Naruto.. aku tahu kau tidak pernah menyukaiku.."

Dia menangis, tangisannya semakin menjadi. Tubuhnya benar-benar bergetar hebat. Aku ingin memeluknya. Tapi apalah aku ini. Aku hanya makhluk yang menjijikan.

"Hinata.. aku benar-benar minta maaf... aku tidak pernah pantas ada di samping orang sebaik dirimu.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu diri.." aku mengepal tanganku keras.

"Tidak, Naruto... aku senang berada di sampingmu.. ini hanya tangisan bodohku.." dia menghapus air matanya, dan tersenyum padaku, senyuman yang tak pantas aku terima. "Naruto, kau telah menemukan teman hidupmu, aku senang akan itu... aku mungkin tidak akan bisa berada di sampingmu lagi.. jadi aku mohon.. hiduplah dengan bahagia.."

Kata-kata itu membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Rasanya seperti beribu-ribu paku yang menghujam menerobos jantungku, merobeknya, menghancurkannya, sampai aku tak bisa bernapas.

"Hinata.. aku benar-benar tak pantas menerima kebaikanmu..." aku menyentuh dagu Hinata, kemudian mengecup bibirnya singkat. "Selamat tinggal, Hinata."

Itulah perpisahan antara aku dan Hinata. Aku dapat merasakan, tanganku diambil oleh Sasuke. Ia mengajakku kembali memasuki mobil. Aku melihat Hinata, ia menangis, namun dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Ada rasa kepedihan yang luar biasa di dadaku, tenggorokanku terasa tercekat. Saking sakitnya sampai aku tak bisa menangis.

Aku dan Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari kampus, melarikan diri dari situasi yang tak dapat di duga itu.

Sasuke menyewa sebuah kamar hotel terdekat. Kami berdua memang butuh istirahat dan tempat untuk berbicara.

"Kau masih mempunyai aku, Naruto. Aku pun hanya mempunyaimu." Katanya.

Aku pun tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa bersama orang lain jika itu bukan kamu. Dengan kata lain, aku hanya bisa hidup jika itu denganmu. Maka semua ini akan baik-baik saja." Katanya lagi.

Sebuah persamaan antara aku dan dia.

Hal sama yang Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke punya.

Adalah bagian identik dalam hati.

Aku tak dapat hidup tanpanya, dia tak dapat hidup tanpa diriku.

Hanya aku yang dapat bersamanya.

Hanya dia yang dapat bersamaku.

Aku sangat menyadari itu semua.

Alasan mengapa aku dan Sasuke saling menatap ketika kami tidak tahu satu dengan yang lain.

Alasan mengapa aku dan Sasuke selalu beradu mulut ketika hati kami berdua ada di sisi yang sama sekali berbeda.

Adalah karena kami berdua saling membutuhkan, adalah karena kami saling terikat bahkan sebelum kami berdua saling mengenal.

Bagaimanapun, apa yang sudah terjadi tidak dapat dibatalkan, tidak akan bisa dikembalikan.

Apa yang lemah, apa yang membuatku lemah.

Sesuatu yang terbentuk antara aku dan dia. Tumbuh membesar ketika kami bersama.

Itu adalah, tidak salah lagi..

Cinta.

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu."

**The End**

Mind to Review?


End file.
